Cleaning This Lightsaber
by Candace Marie
Summary: This will also be a companion piece to Sith's Last Stand, bringing in Luke and Leia's younger brother and sister, this one focuses on Shmi Jobal Skywalker and her date.


Dating Life of Shmi Jobal Skywalker

Cleaning this Lightsaber

Cleaning this Gun

Song by: Rodney Atkins

Anakin sighed as he looked down at the only daughter left at home, his youngest daughter, Shmi Jobal Skywalker, born when the twins were fourteen. She had a younger brother, Obi Wan Skywalker, Obi, who had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had been born when the twins were sixteen. She had hair just as dark and as curly as her mother, but those eyes were pure Skywalker. She had been named after both of her grandmother's and her life had been, thankfully, less adventurous then both his and the twins. Shmi was now sixteen and like her sister before her, was starting to date. Padme had said yes. He didn't understand why Padme never asked his opinion. He loved Han Solo like a son, and Han and Leia's three children were one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He adored Luke's only son Yoda Ben Skywalker, who they all called Ben, but there was something about a daughter that just brought out Anakin's protective side. He was glad that both Luke and Leia were married and settled down with grandchildren he could adore and spoil, but that didn't mean he didn't want to keep Shmi at home just a little longer.

_The Declaration of Independence  
>Think I could tell you that first sentence<br>But then I'm lost_

Anakin thought back to his Jedi training, how long ago it seemed since he had been a youngling and a padawan. He was now a Grandmaster of the Order, ironically enough it had been unanimous, although Anakin hadn't agreed. He felt that after his brush with the dark side, he didn't deserve the title of Grandmaster, but Obi-Wan had argued with him.

"Anakin, you defeated the dark side, if anything you deserve it more than anyone here. You can help lead future generations of Jedi, against the Dark Side, especially since you experienced it first hand."

"But Master Yoda..."

"He would agree, Father. Yoda saw you for what you were. The Chosen One. A wonderful Jedi." Anakin had glared at his eldest son for a moment before he nodded.

"When you put it that way, I can't help but accept. But I wouldn't be where I am today, if it wasn't for Obi-Wan and my family."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"I'll accept only if Obi-Wan is a grandmaster as well."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan stated as it was put to a vote as well. His son was a Master on the Council and his daughter was an honorary member of the Council, due to her Senatorial duties.__

_I can't begin to count the theories  
>I've had pounded in my head<br>That I forgot  
><em>

He thought back to a mission he had been on with his padawan, L.O. Or Little Obi as he was called. They had been on a search for Cad Bane and Ventress the last opposition of the New Republic and Little Obi had lost his lightsaber, Anakin had caught it and smiled.

"Your lightsaber is your life."

"Yes, Father."

"Try not to lose it."

"I am trying father."

"A wise Jedi once told me, do or do not there is no try."

"Yes, Father." Anakin smiled at the memory of the old lesson.

_I don't remember all that Tuskan  
>Or the Senatorial address<br>But there is one speech from high school  
>I'll never forget<em>

Anakin thought back to the day Shmi had been born. He hadn't gotten there until after she had been born. He had just taken out Palpatine and was on his way back to Dantooine. He felt the waves through the Force and had made in there mere minutes after she had been born.

"Is it done?"

"Yes. The Emperor is dead," she smiled at him.

"You did it my love. Shmi will never have to grow up as the twins did."

"The twins have turned out fine. And they are only fourteen," he defended.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked, and he carefully scooted the child into his left arm, since his right arm hadn't been replaced from his duel with the Emperor. "What happened?" she asked noticing it.

"Let's just say, my hand got in the way of the Emperor's lightsaber. Luckily, Count Dooku had already taken care of this arm before."

"Does it hurt?" he smiled and made faces at his brand-new daughter. "Anakin?" he looked at her. What had she asked him. Hurt?

"I don't feel anything but joy," he answered, using the Force to make things float in the air in front of her. He watched as she tried to reach out for them and chuckled. "You named her Shmi."

"It was only fitting. She is her grandchild, even if your mother is with the Force. Anakin, I want to see my parents. It's been so long."

"Then you should name her after your mother as well, Padme."

"Shmi Jobal Skywalker," and the baby cooed, as if she knew her name.

_Come on in boy sit on down  
>And tell me about yourself<br>So you like my daughter do you now?  
>Yeah we think she's something else<br>She's her daddy's girl  
>Her momma's world<br>She deserves respect  
>That's what she'll get<br>Ain't it son?  
>Hey y'all run along and have some fun<br>I'll see you when you get back  
>Bet I'll be up all night<br>Still cleanin' this gun_

Anakin knew Padme would disagree but he didn't care. Padme was upstairs with Shmi helping her get ready for her date with some punk-nosed Jedi padawan. Leia and Jaina Solo who was nine had also arrived to help Shmi find something to wear. So he gathered up several lightsabers and began taking them apart. He also put in a call to Luke, Han, and Obi-Wan who understood where he was coming from. He smiled as he remembered Han's response.

"Han, I need a favor."

"Anything, Anakin, just name it."

"I need you to help me scare a Jedi."

"Is that even possible?"

"Shmi got a date," he added, he could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Be there in five." Anakin heard the door ring and picked up one of his lightsabers, to his relief it was just the welcoming party.

"Mom's gonna kill us," Luke admonished. "I'm surprised you didn't do this with Han," he stated thoughtfully.

"Hey, your Dad always liked me."

"I knew Han, this Jedi I don't."

"Come on Dad, you are a Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, there isn't anyone in the Order that you don't know personally." Anakin shrugged as Han got out the few blasters he had brought with him.

"Anakin, you were a nervous wreck when Leia began dating."

"If you aren't here to help..."

"Oh, I am most definably here to help," Obi-Wan stated with a gentle chuckle. "So whose watching Jacen and Anakin?"

Han grinned, "Chewbacca."

"The Wookiee."

"Well after Anakin and the twins rewired Three-poi we had no choice but to return him to Gramps and Grandma," he stated cheekily.

"Don't push your luck, I can still run you through with this thing," Anakin threatened.

Han Solo grinned unafraid as he took a menacing seat with his DL-44 heavy blaster with a lot of special modifications as he began taking it apart. Luke and Obi-Wan looked at each other and shrugged.__

_Well now that I'm a father  
>I'm scared to death one day my daughter<br>Is gonna find  
>That teenage boy I used to be<br>That seems to have just one thing on his mind_

Anakin was flabbergasted when Shmi came down the stairs in a delicate blue dress that reached her mid-shin, the neckline was low enough that just a bit of her growing bosom showed. When had she gotten those? He thought angrily. She was beautiful, and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle before she frowned and turned back to Leia and Padme. "Mom."

"What is it dear?"

"You aren't really gonna let ALL of THEM be here?"

"Luke, Obi-Wan?" Padme questioned her eldest son and oldest friend. "What are you doing here?"

"HAN!" Leia hissed. He shrugged unapologetic.

"Well, Jaina can see what she's in for," he stated stubbornly.

"Han, we will discuss this when we get home," she stated and Anakin flushed.

"Actually, Leia is was my idea..." Anakin began, he wasn't one to let someone else take the blame or credit for his ideas. Leia glared at him as she led her mother, daughter, and sister away.

_She's growin' up so fast  
>It won't be long before<br>I'll have to put the fear of god into  
>Some kid at the door<em>

Anakin smiled as he heard the door ring and before Three-poi could answer it Little Obi had it open and grin on his face.

"Um...does Shmi live here?"

"SHMI!" Little Obi screamed, "YOUR DATE'S HERE!"

"Show him in," Anakin stated coming forward to look at the brown-haired freckled padawan. "What's your name?"

"Uh..."

"Your name is Uh."

"No, M-mmmmm Master Skywalker," he stepped inside and his face flushed as his gray eyes darted around nervously. "Uhhh, Master Skywalker?" he asked nodding at Luke.

"Your name?" Luke repeated. "It's alright, my father won't hurt you," Luke spoke softly and Anakin scowled, folding his arms and turning away although listening to him. Luke was too peace loving by nature. How was he suppose to properly assess the boy if Luke put him at ease? Luke turned around to glare menacing at his father for a moment. "Most of us are Jedi here. My father and Master Obi-Wan may be Grandmasters of the New Order but they put on their tunics just like you and I do."

"Padawan Jaden Korr."

"And who is your master?"

"Kyle Katarn," Anakin replied before he could. Luke was right he did know every Jedi in the order. But he still wasn't good enough for his daughter. Maybe he should rethink that no attachment rule. "You know Padawan Korr that attachments aren't allowed until you are Knighted," he stated pleasantly.

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir."

_Come on in boy sit on down  
>And tell me about yourself<br>So you like my daughter do you now?  
>Yeah we think she's something else<br>She's her daddy's girl  
>Her momma's world<br>She deserves respect  
>That's what she'll get<br>Now ain't it son?  
>Y'all go out and have some fun<br>I'll see you when you get back  
>Probably be up all night<em>

"What are your plans for this evening, Padawan Korr?" Anakin asked, and the boy still had trouble looking him in the eye. Han had finished putting his blaster together and he cocked it and aimed it between the boys' eyes. Luke shot a glance at Han as Little Obi burst out laughing.

"I believe Anakin asked you a question?"

"Uh, we were going to have dinner at Dex's."

"That's a fine place to eat. Satine and I have dined there many a night," Obi-Wan stated pleasantly as Anakin and Han shared a glance. Of course Luke didn't understand he only had the one son, but Anakin and Han both had daughters.

"Then what?"

"I thought Shmi and I would go to see a cinema."

"Sounds wonderful," Padme stated coming up beside him. "Please have a seat, Shmi will be along in a moment. Leia decided she wanted to try a new hairstyle on her sister."

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"Uh, Anakin, I don't think. I'm sure the boy is nervous enough. I mean here he is wanting to date Shmi and you are a grandmaster of the Order, I am the Acting Chancellor for the next few weeks anyway while Bail's away and Luke and Leia are Jedi Masters of their own right as well as Leia's abilities in the Senate. That's a lot of pressure on a young man, not to mention the other Grandmaster is sitting here as well as a General of the Former Alliance, that's enough to make any man nervous, even a Jedi." Anakin smiled as he watched the young padawan squirm anymore and Padme froze realizing what she had done. "My father never treated you this way."

"Because we were already married with three children by the time we told your parents," he reminded her.

"Is that what you want to happen to Shmi?"

"My dear, I can use the Force, I would know if something like that was going on," he turned back to the Jedi. "You know that two of our children our children have already left the nest. She is a daddy's girl, she's her mother's world. She deserves respect and that's what she'll get. Remember I have eyes everywhere. If you mistreat her..."

_Still cleanin' this lightsaber_

_Now it's all for show  
>Ain't nobody gonna get hurt<br>It's just a daddy thing  
>And hey, believe me, man it works<em>

A moment later Shmi, Leia, and Jaina had come back and Padawan Korr stood up. "Shmi, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as she took the flower from him. "I'll just put these in water. I'll be right back." Anakin smirked when Padawan Korr excused himself. If he couldn't stand up to the family he wasn't good enough for his little girl, but then he frowned when he headed back. He had brought Shaak snacks, one of Padme's favorite.

"Why thank you, that was very kind, wasn't it Anakin?" Anakin grunted.__

_(Chorus)  
>Come on in boy sit on down<br>And tell me about yourself  
>So you like my daughter do you now?<br>Yeah we think she's something else  
>She's her daddy's girl<br>Her momma's world  
>She deserves respect<br>That's what she'll get  
>Now ain't it son?<br>Y'all run along and have a little fun  
>I'll see you when you get back<br>Probably be up all night  
>Still cleanin' this gun<em>

Shmi returned and hugged her mother, Leia, Luke, Little Obi, Obi-Wan, Han, and finally Anakin.

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I promise. It's not like you haven't taught me enough to defend myself from even a Sith Lord, a Jedi apprentice will be a piece of Bantha." Anakin grunted as he put his arms around his little girl and held her for a moment too long.

"Mom," she looked at Padme pleadingly.

"Anakin, she will be safe. You would know if she wasn't." He finally let go. "Yes, I will." He returned to his lightsaber and smiled.

"Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by let's say about twenty-two hundred hours. I'm sure I'll still be up. Seems my lightsaber collection needs looking over. Can never have them in good enough shape. Drive safe," he added as the door slid close behind him, and promptly Luke and Obi-Wan made excused to get home as Leia and Han began that argument and Padme offered to look after Jaina.

"I'll take you up on that, Mom, it looks like it's going to be a long night on the couch."

"But your worshipness..."

"HAN! Move it! Now!" Anakin turned to Jaina and picked her up pleased that he could still pick her up, he could tell she was going to be taller than her mother.

"Did I ever tell you about the time your grandmother got herself captured just so that she could see me?" he asked settling her down on his lap. She shook her head as he launched himself into a story about the days of the Clone Wars and the Old Republic.


End file.
